Because their friends
by Kitsune300
Summary: Zoro got lost again, whats new. Sanji finds him and they fight, but then the two share one of those rare moments. Of friendship. {T for swearing}


The green haired swordsman let out a irritated grunt, right hand resting on one of the swords hanging from his waist. His eyes were narrowed, revealing how angry he was. He glanced around, grumbling. "Where did everyone run off too..."  
He scowled and walked on, looking for his 'lost' nakama.  
Since they docked on this island, he and the others had got separated, as usual he blamed it on them. Zoro cursed loudly as he walked in, none of his friends in sight.

"Everyone get lost again, aye Marimo?" Zoro turned at the amused voice behind him, he growled at the tall blonde cook who was grinning smugly.

"Yes they did."

Sanji burst out laughing."Idiot Moss-head. We all know your the one who got lost."

Zoro snarled at the cook, unsheathing one sword."Take that back you stupid ero-cook!"

He narrowed his eyes."Or what, you'll make me?" He pulled the cigarette from his lips with a flourish then dumped it, he ran at Zoro. The swordsman quickly intercepted him, pulling out two swords he shoved them infront of himself as a shield. Sanji snarled as his foot slammed into the crossed swords, he fell back as Zoro shoved. Sanji lifted his other leg to aim for Zoro's head, he dropped onto his hands, aiming to kick some sense into him. But Zoro ducked, hitting Sanji with the but of his sword, the cook was sent back, falling to the ground. He quickly got up again. "Bastard!" he growled, and the two yelled more insults and taunts at each other, as they ran in to fight again.

After ten minutes of fighting, they both stopped. Panting, Zoro sheathed his swords, and Sanji lit another cigarette, he glared. "Shitty Marimo, am I not worth fighting with all you've got." he gestured to Zoro's last sword, the one he favored. Wado Ichimonji.  
Zoro shot him a snarky grin. "Nope. Wouldn't wanna soil it with you blood."

The blonde chef rolled his eyes. "Marimo."

"Dart-brows"

They stood there for a few minutes, regaining there breath, a challenge spark in their eyes. But then they both say down against a wall. Zoro frowned."Why ya here anyway?"

Sanji smirked. "I had a feeling you'd need... direction assistance."  
Zoro snorted."And you care?"  
"Yes"

The answer was simply, yet made Zoro shift in confusion, eyes narrowed he looked at Sanji. "I think I must've hit your head."  
Sanji scoffed."No I'm being honest." He smirked." Besides Luffy would've-"

"Why?"

The equally simple question also made Sanji confused, but a sigh escaped his lips and he smirked. "We're apart of the same crew, and... We're friends."  
Zoro perked a brow. "We are?"  
Sanji rolled his eyes. "Doesn't mean you irritate me less, and I still wanna kick your ass."

Zoro chuckled at that."I suppose we are..."  
Sanji grinned. "Though we fight, I enjoy bickering... It passes the time."  
Zoro laughed. "So your saying you enjoy me wiping the floor with you?"

Sanji made a disgruntled sound, but he couldn't help bu laugh with him. "You got it the wrong way round Marimo"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah"

Sanji wasn't expected the strong arm to grab him in a headlock, he snarled an insult at Zoro. "Get your shitty hands off me-" But he blinked when he felt Zoro muss his hair, laughing his head off.  
"Baka love cook. And you say I have a temper."

Sanji blinked at him, he grumbled."Let go.."  
"Orrr?"  
"Or this!" Sanji suddenly felt amused, he grabbed the stupid marimo and shoved him forwards, so he rolled onto his back. Laughing he pressed his foot onto his chest. He smirked."See."

Zoro scowled and then grinned, he grabbed Sanji's foot, sending the cook crashing to the floor. He groaned."Bastard.."  
"You called? Oh and please get off me."

"Your the one who-" but he started laughing, and jumped off. Smirking he held out a hand for Zoro who blinked but accepted, but Sanji let him go, and he fell back over. Sanji laughed even more.

Zoro stood back up. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." Though they glared while saying it, a amused grin wormed onto both their faces, but Zoro turned and walked away.

"Oi, Marimo ,your going the wrong way!" He laughed. "The ships this way!"  
Zoro scowled."Whatever..." he followed, but nearly walked down the wrong path. Sanji sniggered, he grabbed his shoulder roughly. "Still going the wrong way..."  
His voice was goading and smug as it usually was, once again. Sure, the duo got on each others nerves, but sometimes, they could have true moments like that, however brief they were.

Because they were **friends.**


End file.
